


Just A Touch

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (in the background) - Freeform, Background Poly, Body Swap, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "By some stroke of magic, Jack and Bunny find themselves in each other’s bodies. Bunny absolutely flips over Frostbite taking over his body - he’s got piles of work on his agenda, what does the larrikin know about discovering new colours and flower species and how to care for growing eggs and of how to paint intricate patterns on them with Pooka paws? Jack takes offense at this impression of him, shooting back that it’s because the kangaroo’s such a workaholic that he’s a regular stick-in-the-mud, grumpy and brusque and doesn’t have a clue how to relax and have some fun for once.Since they don’t know how to switch back, they’re naturally forced to take over each other’s duties, and wind up learning much more about each other than they ever could the way they were before.I’m fine with the Guardians being in the know of the situation OR Jack and Bunny being too embarrassed by the change to let them know what’s up.MAJOR BONUSES FOR:- Jack’s body retaining his American accent and Bunny’s his Australian...[cut for length]"Why did they switch bodies? Who knows, let’s have some conversation leading to some smooching instead.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 45
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/25/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "(so Jack as Bunny speaks in an Aussie accent but without the lingo, and Bunny as Jack says “mate” and other Aussie terms but in Jack’s American voice. Effect is more for the imagination than the actual writing)  
> \- Spinoff from the first bonus: Jack finds it weird hearing Bunny’s voice without the dingo lingo, so he asks Bunny to teach him some terms to say and gets genuinely interested about it  
> \- Bunny learning from Jack that he had to stop being so highly strung and easily annoyed if he didn’t want frost constantly crawling over his body or to freeze everything around him  
> \- Jack making preparations for Easter Day, with Bunny’s guidance, and realizing how accomplished and proud his efforts made him feel (and got him to understand why the Blizzard of ‘68 was such a disaster to Bunny)  
> \- Bunny giving a snow day, with Jack’s guidance, and finding himself enjoying it immensely (would also be VERY nice if he understands the bitter feeling of not being credited for such a fun time and it prompts him to apologize to Jack about saying children didn’t believe in him)  
> \- Jack catching Bunny giving him a covert but meaningful glance one day and in the midst of feeling flustered, realizing that he was so affected cuz the way he wore his expression made him look like Bunny and not like Bunny with Jack’s face (vice versa’s completely fine too!)  
> \- The only way to switch back is to share a mutually wanted kiss or anything equally fluffy"

“So, I…I understand about Easter, now,” Jack says, only to see his own smile directed back at him.  
  
“You understand _more_ about Easter than you did,” Bunny says, looking up into his own face. “It’s only February. With any luck, we’ll be able to get back into our own bodies before the big day.”  
  
“What, you don’t think I could do it?” Jack asks, everything about him the very picture of an indignant pooka. Bunny only grins wider. It’s been centuries since he’s been so transparent, and he’s pretty sure that Jack doesn’t even realize what his ears and whiskers and posture and, well, _everything_ are telling him.   
  
But what he does see bodes very well for the spell that switched their bodies being broken in no time.  
  
“You could do it, all right,” says Bunny. “But can’t you tell? Easter will take care of itself, as long as you’re trying. But if you feel it anything like the snow days I just had to give out as you, it’d bowl you over like a tidal wave. You wouldn’t be aware enough to enjoy it or guide it.”  
  
Jack smiles now, and does more than smile, and Bunny just wants to shake his head. He _can’t_ know what he’s saying. But at least that means he can’t be lying, either.   
  
“So you care whether I’d have fun or not?” Before Bunny can reply to that opening though–and it’s a great one–Jack’s light tone vanishes. “That’s nice and all, but it doesn’t help with the spell. Or at least…oh, I don’t know. I’m glad you’re not angry about it. I mean, that you’re not angry with me.”  
  
Bunny laughs. It’s easy to laugh in this body, easier than his own, and that ought to change, oughtn’t it? “Never seen yourself so mad before, I’ll bet,” he says. “But I could still get mad at you, you know.” He reaches over to push at Jack’s–his own–arm. “What do you think you’re doing, anyway? You’re losing all my muscle!”  
  
“Hey! Well, I can’t figure out what you’ve been doing either! Do you want to make me into the Hulk or something?”  
  
“You’ll like it when you get back, I promise,” Bunny says.  
  
Jack shakes his head. “I talked to North about the spell, like I said I would,” he says.  
  
_Good,_ thinks Bunny. _So did I._  
  
“And he said that everything he could find out pointed to…well…some sort of touch being required to send us back into our own bodies. But, like, a handshake wouldn’t count, or anything like that. It would have to be the kind of touch that would make us forget what bodies we were in to start with.”  
  
If he’d been human at the moment, he’d be blushing hard enough to make someone worry that his face was going to stay that way permanently. “So, true love’s kiss?” Bunny says, just to needle him a little more.  
  
“That…is the term North used.” Bunny tries not to grin too much at the sound of his own voice so high and faint. Jack sits up straighter and tries to look more serious. “But we’ve got to figure out something else, right? I mean, I know…I know about you and Tooth.”  
  
Oh yeah. That must have been pretty embarrassing for Jack—Bunny knew it had been embarrassing for Tooth as soon as she figured out the body swap. At least it _had_ been Tooth, though—neither North nor Sandy would have handled the situation as well as she had, and Jack would have ended up with even more to preoccupy his mind than suddenly being in a non-human body. Bunny still thought that Jack wasn’t quite ready to learn that the Guardians weren’t just together professionally.  
  
But he might have to explain before they could even try to switch back. Maybe not everything, but something.  
  
Bunny nods. “Tooth talked to me about that. Definitely a bit strange. Good thing she likes both of us, yeah?”  
  
Jack looks at Bunny warily.  
  
“And,” says Bunny, as casually as he can, which, in Jack’s body, is _very_ , “good thing you like me and her.”  
  
“I—what—what are you—”  
  
Bunny smiles at him. “The ears give a lot away, and you haven’t known to hide anything.”  
  
Jack groans.  
  
“Hey, buck up,” Bunny says. “You know the third good thing? That I really like both of you.”  
  
“You—you do? Wow, good thing this happened, then, who knows how long we’d have never mentioned it otherwise—”  
  
“Jack. You want to try that kiss?”   
  
And even when both of them are sure they’re back in their own bodies—well, if true love’s kiss broke the spell, there’s no reason why there shouldn’t be a few more afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: this was great. I especially loved Jack’s feelings for Bunny being telegraphed by body language he couldn’t hide.


End file.
